


[Podfic] The Victors

by froggyfun365



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On June Twentieth, after he defeats the Dark Lord, Harry goes back to Hogwarts on the train. Harry and the long war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Victors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Victors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71180) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



> Goes AU after book five.

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/i5lkmnivb16a2tqj7zzv). Duration: 00:03:35 (03.28 MB), 520 words. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2011, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
